Are You Afraid?
by Moonlight Escape
Summary: "I've been tracking you," he said in a low, deep voice. "Did you really think you could walk through my forest without me knowing?" FionnaxMarshall Lee, dark Marshall. Rated M. R&R! Now a two-shot.
1. The First Encounter

**So, warning, this is lime. Rated M for a reason. I'm not sure if this should be considered AU, because it still takes place in Aaa with all the characters. The only difference is Fionna is eighteen and she's never met Marshall Lee before, they're not friends. So with that now known, please read :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The nights were no longer safe in Aaa. Rumor spiraled around the country that a vampire was among them, having escaped the Night O'sphere, and he was out for blood, preying on any creature who was out at night. There had been numerous reports of missing creatures and numerous bodies found dead with two fang marks on their neck. There was no doubt that a vampire was in Aaa and this evil demon was killing and draining poor victims.<p>

After several months of this tyranny, no one was brave enough to step outside into the night. It didn't seem to matter where in Aaa you were, if you were out at night you were found dead in the morning. No one had any clue how to kill this vampire, let alone his location or his weaknesses. He was an untouchable killer and a heartless monster.

He was only spotted once by one citizen, who lived to tell what he looked like to the others. The poor old man described the monster to look like a mere teenage boy, with skin so pale it was gray, hair as black as night, and sharp fangs that stuck out of his mouth. He said the reason the vampire let him live was so Aaa could know the name of the one they feared; Marshall Lee the Vampire King.

Many tried to fight the vampire, brave creatures in armor with sharp swords and weapons— all attempts were in vain. The brave warriors of Aaa died by the vicious vampire. He was unstoppable, he was powerful, he was evil. He desired one thing; chaos... to have all of Aaa tremble at his might.

Slowly, Aaa fell into dark times. Everyone fell into the Vampire King's dark days of Aaa were here.

* * *

><p>She quickly ripped the material of the grass ogre's shirt and wrapped it around the wound on her leg, that was bleeding severely. The rag acted as a tourniquet and the blood flow steadied to a trickle. That would have to do for now. The young woman grunted in struggle as she lifted her sharp sword out of the dead ogre's body. He was evil and she had no choice but to slay him— it was either kill or be killed.<p>

The young woman stood up straight with a heavy limp from her leg. Her golden colored hair covered one side of her face. She slung her sword over her shoulders and started to limp out of the dark cave the ogre had fought her in. The eighteen year old girl was named Fionna. She was known as the adventuress of Aaa. The blue blouse and skirt that hung loosely on her body was ripped and bloodied. Fionna was a sliver of hope for some citizens of Aaa; she dedicated herself to slaying evil even at the cost of her life. Despite this, the adventuress hadn't dared cross the vampire. She knew she wasn't strong enough to face him.

Fionna reached the edge of the cave and her eyes widened in surprise. The night sky was before her. "It's that late already?" she asked herself in a daze. Had she really fought the ogre that long? Now it was nighttime? "Shoot," she hissed to herself. The young woman had a choice to make; stay in the cave with the dead ogre, or venture out into the forest at night. She already knew about the risks of venturing out... but she also knew that the wound on her leg needed to be treated quickly or she could die from blood loss.

She could already feel herself grow weaker from the amount of blood she lost already. The adventuress gripped her sword tightly and stepped out into the forest, stealthily making her way through the trees. If she was going to die, at least let it be because she was trying. Not because she gave up and stayed in a cave and allowed her wounds to get the best of her.

* * *

><p>Almost an hour passed, and she's surprised that she hasn't run into any danger. Her home wasn't that far, only three or four miles off. Fionna had made it this far, she could make it back!The young woman lets herself get too anxious and she has to stop from the sheer pain that her leg is causing her. "Damn it," Fionna grumbled. She leaned against the bark of a tall Pine Tree and hunches forward. She finds herself out of breath, simply from walking. "You'll be okay, you'll be okay," she whispered to herself.<p>

A few minutes of dead silence passes. Fionna sticks the end of her sword in the ground to help heave her up. In the reflection of her golden blade, she sees a pair of eyes— fixed on her with a gleam of primal viciousness. She instinctively turned around. Fionna finds herself face-to-face with the killer vampire himself; Marshall Lee. His face is stern, his pitch black eyes fixated on hers. He's not just standing over her, he's towering over her, his face mere inches from hers. The only thing Fionna can do is gasp.

"I've been tracking you," he said in a low, deep voice. "Did you really think you could walk through my forest without me knowing?"

Fionna is overwhelmed by how close the killer is to her. He really does look like a simple human; black colored hair, pale skin, a red plaid shirt and ripped up jeans. It was his eyes that held the monster. Fionna realized he was waiting for an answer. "This isn't your forest," she replied.

His lips curl into a malicious smirk. "It's not?"

"No," she said. "This forest belongs to Aaa."

The vampire laughed. "And Aaa belongs to me." His strong arms reach out and grab Fionna's waist, and in a split-second he has her pinned against the tree trunk, with his fangs brushing over her exposed neck. Everything happened so quickly that she dropped her sword and she yelps in pain at how hard he's grasping her hips. "You're a feisty one," he stated darkly, his voice deep yet again. "Do you not know who I am?"

His mouth could latch on her neck at any moment and that would be the end of her. But the adventuress is not afraid, not on the outside at least. Whatever fear she felt for the vampire she was repressing it. "You're Marshall Lee," she replied.

She felt him chuckle against her bare neck, his hot breath hitting her exposed skin. "I'm the Vampire King," he corrected. Marshall lifted his head and brings his face a few centimeters from hers. His mouth is agape and his fangs are popped out. "And who," he said in a low murmur, "are you?"

Her heart is racing and she can hear every beat it makes. "I'm Fionna," she whispered.

She gasped in surprise as one of his hands comes off her waist and rubs down her leg, hitting the blood-dampened cloth. Marshall keeps his primal stare on her as he brings his fingers to his mouth, his two fingers covered in her blood. He takes a quick suck. "You're human."

"Yes."

"I've never had human blood. It tastes so sweet."

The moment Fionna was waiting for comes; Marshall Lee turned his head. She took the opportunity to shove him back with all her strength and jump out for her sword! She grabbed her weapon and flips forward, landing on her feet! "I'm not your snack!" she yelled. "And I'm not afraid of you!"

Marshall Lee, who was a few feet in front of her, is suddenly behind her. He snatches the sword out of her hands and knocks her to the ground harshly! She falls and grunts in discomfort! Immediately the vampire is on top of her, crushing her with his dead weight and holding her wrists down on the ground with his. For a few moments the adventuress strained and struggled to get out from under the Vampire King. It was to no avail. He laughed mockingly at her attempts. "You're cute."

"Shut up!"

His eyes grow wild and he slams his forehead against hers! "You're feisty," he hissed, "but you should watch your tone. I will kill you."

When he hit her forehead with his cold marble one she felt dizzy. "Then why won't you?" Fionna asked in a hushed whisper. Why won't you just kill me? You caught me, you should just— _mmph_."

As she was talking his mashed his lips with hers violently. Fionna expected Marshall Lee to bite her neck, not kiss her! But he was kissing her, and his lips were so demanding on hers that her lips were getting swollen. She tried to pull away but he won't allow it. One of his hands get off of hers and wrap around the back of her neck, so he can push her face closer to his and delve deeper into her mouth.

She figured she was going to die anyway, so what the hell, she kissed him back. There was some part of Fionna that knew this was wrong, that she was kissing a heartless killer, a rotten bastard. But at that moment she was intoxicated by the vampire's touch. He slipped his cold fork-like tongue past her lips and she moaned in both surprise and lust. Marshall rolled his tongue over hers and Fionna felt something hard pressed against her inner thigh. She was finally successful in breaking off the kiss, and when she did she gasped loudly for air.

Marshall Lee laughed in glee and he re-adjusts himself, so his hardness is pressed directly into her center. Even through his jeans and her skirt she can feel that contact and he laughed more at her face. "What's the matter, Fionna the human?" he teased in his dark, husky voice. "You don't want to be fucked by the Vampire King?"

Her mind is reeling. "I want you to let me go," she answered.

"I don't want to let you go," he hissed. Marshall then rocked his hips into her, hitting her with his hardness into her center. She gives little gasps and he melds his mouth with hers a second time. She screams against his lips to let her go but he keeps kissing her, rocking his hips into hers even more.

Somehow, she's able to break their kiss a second time. "Please!" she exclaimed in an exasperated voice. "If you don't let me go, I'll die! The cut on my leg, it'll be fatal if I don't treat it!"

The vampire's dark eyes meet her desperate ones. "You really don't fear me?" he murmured.

Fionna could feel herself become emotional. "I don't know," she choked. "But I don't want to die here on the forest floor."

His arms wrapped around her mid-back, fitting snugly around her curves. Marshall then floats up from the ground, bringing the young woman with him and he holds her tightly in his grasp. "Where is your home?"

"Four miles east."

Fionna can feel the wind hit her face as Marshall Lee flies over the tree tops of the forest. She can feel herself slip from consciousness and she tries her best to stay awake. For a moment, she focused on the warm and snug feeling of being pressed against the vampire. Her eyes are barely open when she hears her bedroom window open and shut and she's unconscious when her body hits her soft bed.

* * *

><p><em>It was all a dream, wasn't it?<em>

_No, it couldn't have been, could it? _

_Why would I dream about Marshall Lee?_

Fionna opened her eyes. The sunlight was shining through her open window and by the looks of the skies it was very early in the morning. She looked down to her leg and saw the rag material was replaced with a tight white-bandage wrapping. "No..." she muttered to herself in disbelief. "It was real?"

Carefully, she stood up and looked in her full-body mirror. Her clothes were still bloody and ripped. That proved fighting the ogre wasn't a dream. Fionna then noticed a note taped to her mirror. She snatched the note and read it. "It was real," she gasped. On the plain white paper was neatly written words in black ink:

_You're in my debt, Fionna the Human. Expect a visit from me tonight._

_~Marshall Lee the Vampire King_

**Author's Note: **

**So, this was M to be safe. I hope y'all liked it. I don't expect any reviews, but if I get some, hoorah :) Thank you for reading. It'd mean a lot if you reviewed. **


	2. The Night Has Come

**I wasn't expecting on turning this into a two-shot, but after very kind reviews I decided a second installment was fitting. Read on :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He was coming for her. There was no telling what he wanted to do to her, what sick and twisted plans swirled inside his evil mind. Marshall Lee was a monster, and murderer, and although it was because of him she wasn't dead, that didn't right the many wrongs he had done. But she was in his <span>debt<span>. Fionna was in debt to the Vampire King, as much as she hated that fact. He was the reason she didn't die from blood loss... then again, he's also the reason she never made it to her home to patch herself up.

Fionna knew that the minute the sun left the skies and was replaced by the moon, he would be in her house. She would have to look at those cold black eyes again. The eighteen year old young woman paced along her tree house home... or limped, rather. There was no point in running away. She knew he'd find her and if she tested his patience he'd surely kill her. Although, who's to say he wasn't already planning to kill her?

"Damn it!" Fionna yelled, slamming her fist against her home's wall.

This could very well be her last day in Aaa and how was she spending it? Her mind was reeling with the image of that damned King. She kept replaying one moment of them together in her mind. The way he crushed her body with his, how tightly he held her in his grasp, almost possessively. The taunting yet curious whisper when he asked her, "You really don't fear me?"

He sounded so surprised, so taken aback when he asked her that. Fionna leaned against the wall and sunk to the floor. "Do I fear him?" she whispered to herself. She had every reason to fear him; he was stronger than her, he's killed a lot of her people, he's nearly untouchable... but that didn't seem to matter. When he looked into her eyes with those big black orbs, she didn't a ravenous monster; she saw a lost soul on a dark path. Should that inspire sympathy from her? No. It shouldn't matter if he's a lost soul or whatever his issues might be, he's a killer.

_Isn't he?_

_All the citizens of Aaa that were found dead... there were never any witnesses. What if Marshall Lee was framed?_

_Don't be so naive, Fionna. Almost thirty bodies have been found and he's been the suspect every time. He doesn't deny to any of these killings, either._

_But what if he's just saying that? What if there's something out there? What if there's something bigger and badder than him? _

_Impossible. Who could be more powerful than a vampire?_

Fionna stopped mentally arguing with herself. "If I'm going to die," she then muttered, "then I'm going to try and kill him too. I owe Aaa that much. He's coming to my home, his guard will be down, I will take my chances and try to kill him." She had to try. She couldn't just let him come to her home and not even try to avenge her fallen friends.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going, Marshall Lee?"<p>

The Vampire King paused, turning around to face the one who spoke his name. "I'm not going to be here tonight."

There was a round of guttural laughter. "Do you honestly think you can join the society that fears you? They think you're a monster. In fact, you are a monster. You're my partner, are you not?"

"No. Not anymore." The vampire's voice was hard. "I'm through with this little game of ours. I'm moving on."

Suddenly, white mist began to surround the cave. Marshall Lee's partner started to rise from the ground, his eyes turning a bright blue and his mouth opening to reveal a black abyss of darkness inside. The Vampire King's partner— a three-thousand year old ghost— who was a demented ghoul who loved to kill creatures and make them dead like him. "We had a deal, Marshall Lee," the ghoul spat viciously, "I kill the victims, you drink their blood, I get the killing satisfaction, you get the fame. Why, why would you suddenly want to back away from our perfect deal?"

"Because I'm done killing."

The ghost laughed again, the sound like shaking rocks. "Do you really think you can walk out on me? I'm much more powerful than you, you backstabbing bastard! And now, my mercy has reached its end, I'm going to kill you! If you want to be spared, you better fucking beg for your life like the creatures did before I've killed them!"

Marshall Lee doesn't cower, he doesn't back away, he stays where he is and crouches low. "Come on," he challenged, "kill me!"

A high-pitched shriek of fallen souls sounded off as the ghost lunged at him, his formless white body spiraling every way! There was a loud crack like a sound of lightning! The air became cold and for a few moments there was nothing but silence. "How... how? How... did... you?" the ghoul stammered. He looked down to see a silver dagger plunged into his body, and a green light shocking through him rapidly. "How is this possible?"

The Vampire King smirked dementedly as he twisted the blade, making the ghost howl in agony. "I picked this up weeks before we made our deal. It's a soul blade. It send any soul I stab it with back to hell. Without this little guy, I'd surely be dead. Ghosts are more powerful than vampires, after all. Now, I'd love to stay and witness your last few seconds of life, but I've got somewhere to be." If he hadn't been taunting and talking to the dead soul, he would've noticed the ghost's long arm extend around and behind his head. With every ounce of the ghoul's strength, he slashed the vampire's shoulder with a silver kunai blade. Marshall Lee hissed and jumped back! The ghost laughed one last time before completely being consumed by the green light and vanishing. "DAMN YOU!" Marshall yelled. The pure silver on his skin was like a poison, and every throbbing pulse of the cut hurt him like a freight train. In desperate pain the vampire recklessly left the cave, letting out a howl as he did so.

* * *

><p>It had been nighttime for two hours. Fionna expected him to come for her as soon as it turned dark. "He's probably waiting to come when I'm asleep, that way I won't struggle," she muttered to herself. Right. <em>Like I'm getting any sleep tonight, <em>she thought. The adventuress decided just waiting around wasn't going to do much. If she was in fact going to try to slay him she needed to have some food in her stomach. The young woman heated herself up some pasta in a pot and sat down to a nice warm bowl. She was dressed in a blue tank top and a pair of white shorts, barefoot, and had her white bunny hat on her head with her straps undone. Her golden hair was tucked up under her hat as always, except because the straps were undone more of her bangs fell out to the side of her face. She purposely dressed like this— if she was dressed in her shoes was her backpack, he would expect her to attack him.

She finished her pasta bowl and rinsed it, setting it in the sink. That was when she heard the slightest crack of a window upstairs. _My bedroom, _she thought. She quickly grabbed her hidden knife and tucked it in her shorts. Fionna carefully climbed up her stairs, into the hallway, and entered her bedroom. She pretended to act unknowing, as if she had no idea the Vampire King would be there. Her window was in fact open. She walked across the bedroom and shut it casually.

When Fionna turned back around he was there, much like their first meeting the night before. "You came," she breathed, pretending to act surprised and shocked.

He grinned slyly. "Didn't I say I would?"

"You did." She carefully backed away from him, until her back was against her bedroom wall. The room was dark because she hadn't lit any candles or turned on any lights, but she could see the dangerous gleam in his eyes from the moonlight of her window. Fionna was now waiting, waiting for him to close the distance between them. The knife in her shorts were easily accessible for her.

The vampire stared at her the same he had the first night; it was like he was studying her, reading her. "You intrigue me, human," he said. He took a step closer to her. And another. And another.

Fionna remained against her bedroom wall. "Why are you here?" she whispered. As cool as Fionna was trying to act, her emotions were flaring. This could very well be it for her. Her heartbeat got louder the closer he stepped to her. Finally, Marshall Lee was a few inches from her, his eyes holding hers.

"I'm here for you," he answered.

"To kill me?"

"I'm not sure."

He's not sure? Fionna decided that enough was enough. She quickly slung out her knife and swiped at the Vampire King! He jumped back in reflex, and she wasted no time to lunge after him, swiping back and forth viciously! Marshall grabbed her wrist and twisted it forward, Fionna howling out as her knife was thrown across her dark bedroom. One thought went through her mind: _the knife!_ She kicked Marshall in the gut and desperately jumped out across the room! He lunged after her and they both landed on her floor, Marshall viciously grabbing Fionna and pinning her down. She used the momentum from his lunge to flip him off of her! Fionna crawled out and extended her hand for the knife— when Marshall dragged her back to him, pinning her hands down for the final time. "ENOUGH!" he hissed furiously, his voice like rumbling thunder that shook the room.

However, Fionna was able to grab the knife, and in a sheer fit of adrenaline and desperation, she kicked him off of her and pinned him, the knife edge against his throat. "No!" she grunted. "Now it's enough!"

Marshall Lee hissed but didn't throw her off of him. The ghost's cut from the pure silver dagger was spreading in his bloodstream and he was becoming increasingly weaker. "Kill me," he grunted.

The young woman knew she should've. She knew that she should've avenged her friends and done her duty of protecting Aaa by killing this heartless monster. For one moment, her eyes broke with his and she saw a red liquid drip from his shoulder. There, on the Vampire King's shoulder, was a deep slash wound covered in crimson red blood. "You're hurt," Fionna murmured. "You're bleeding." Her tone was surprised; she didn't think anything in the world could hurt him.

He gave a weak scoff. "Kill me, human."

Fionna hesitated and voices screamed in her head.

_Kill him! Finish him off, he's evil!_

_He spared you when you were near death. _

_As soon as you help him he'll turn around and kill you! Kill him first!_

"Arrgh!" Fionna screamed. She threw the knife across the room. Marshall Lee stared at her in surprise with his big black eyes. The adventuress then stood up, standing over the fallen king. "I have anti-biotic in my bathroom cabinet," she then told him, in a very strained voice.

He was in complete disbelief when she left her bedroom to the bathroom. Was she... was this human girl... was this human girl actually helping him? She had the chance to kill him, why didn't she? Marshall sat up, leaning against her wooden bed post. A few minutes later Fionna returned, with a small, white, medical box. She took out a bottle and sprayed his shoulder cut. He remained silent and continued to stare at her in utter disbelief. "You're actually helping me?" he asked.

She kept her eyes on his shoulder. "I'm repaying my debt," she answered softly. "Will you unbutton your shirt? I can't reach the whole cut." Marshall Lee smirked at her sudden shyness. He did as she requested and unbuttoned his red and green plaid shirt. He hissed slightly when she sprayed his cut again, and rolled his hands into fists. "You had this wound before you came here?" Fionna then asked.

"Yes," he answered simply.

"Then why did you come here instead of patching it up?" the human girl inquired.

The Vampire King simply smirked. "I've been in the face of death many, many, many times. Now, it doesn't matter if I die or not. For one thing, I'm already dead, so really I'd just end. That's the terminology we use, we don't die, we just end." She was surprised by the last part of his explanation and she looked up at him in disbelief. "I'm a creature of the night, m'dear," Marshall Lee said simply. She didn't say anything and ripped off an end of the white gauze, rolling it around his shoulder and arm. "Now I have a question for you," the Vampire King said, "Why didn't you end me?" Fionna didn't reply at first, she kept wrapping his shoulder, until his two strong hands held her wrist and forced her to look at him. "Why didn't you end me?" Marshall Lee repeated, his voice hushed and dark.

Her lips parted and for a few seconds no sound was made. Finally, she answered. "I've been protecting Aaa and slaying evil ever since I was twelve years old," she said. "I've come across a hell of a lot. I've been in situations that almost made me want to quit, almost made me want to give up my life endeavor. But never—_never_— have I come across a creature from the Night O'sphere. And when I heard there was a monster rampant in my lands, the lands I've tried so hard to protect, I wanted to kill that monster. Then, I find out that the one killing my friends and striking fear into my land is a vampire. I've... never dealt with a vampire before. And after warriors are killed trying to kill this vampire, I know that I have to wait. That if I am going to kill this vampire, I have to wait until I know its weaknesses.

"Then, one night, last night, I'm faced with a decision. Stay in the cave where I was fighting an evil ogre and risk bleeding to death— or take my chances and go into the forest at night, so I can return home and patch myself up. And then you come, you come when I'm only four miles away from my tree house. _Four miles_. I was almost home, I was almost safe! But you come along, and you play with me, like you're a cat and I'm a mouse and you want to torture the mouse until you eat it. You gripped me so tight I have bruises, you kissed me so roughly, you stared at me like I was your prey. And yet... you helped me. You could've killed me, Marshall Lee. You could've had your way with me first and then killed me. But instead, you surprised me, just as I surprised you. You helped me. So the real question is, why didn't you end me?"

When she finished talking, she stared straight into his eyes. There was no fear, there was no anxiety, there was only challenge. She was _challenging _him to give her an answer to her question. Marshall Lee gave her a snide smirk, one that he had been giving her all night. Then, using his quick supernatural reflexes that far surpassed hers, he claimed her mouth with his. This kiss didn't have the same primal anger as the other one, but it was nowhere sweet, because nothing about the vampire was sweet. He ran his cold tongue along her bottom lip and she parted, allowing his tongue to delve in. He sat up more and eased Fionna to the floor, lying back on top of her, except this time he wasn't crushing her.

Her arms went up and against the floor, almost as if she was surrendering in trying to get an answer from him. He broke off their kiss and dived in for her neck. She was expecting him to bite her but instead he kissed the soft side of her neck. Fionna couldn't help but let out a combination of a moan and a release of breath as the vampire on top of her continued to ravish her neck. "I wonder," he murmured huskily, "do you see the humor in good loving evil?"

His question was ridiculous in a funny way. "Good loving evil?" Fionna repeated. She gave a slight laugh. "I think evil is throwing himself at the good, thank you very much."

Marshall lifted his head to look at her. He took his hand and abruptly brushed it over her center roughly. She gasped and wiggled beneath him as he chuckled darkly. "From what I can tell, good loves it." Fionna hated that smug look on his face and brought his lips to hers so she could shut him up. Her legs went around his waist, which only excited him further. Roughly, he tore off her top, easily ripping through her cotton material. Because it was nighttime her outfit was more like pajamas, and she was not wearing a bra. Bare skin met bare skin, and Fionna could feel each twitching muscle of his upper torso against her stomach. She broke their kiss and buried her face into his shoulder, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist and clinging to him.

"What are we doing?" she whispered. The Vampire King wrapped his long arms around her bare lower back. "I can't do this with you," Fionna whispered. She slowly lifted her head so she could look at him. "This isn't right. We can't— I can't— I can't forget all the things you've done. You may have spared me, but my other friends are dead. I can't... I—"

"Fionna," he interrupted. Marshall eased her against the floor, untangling her legs from his waist. "I'm not a murderer. I had a partner, a ghost, and he was the one killing your friends." She opened her mouth to say something, but he gave her a quick peck to shut her up. "That doesn't make me innocent," he whispered. "Sometimes I would drink from the ones he killed, and I took the fame from the killings. But now the ghost is dead. The killings will stop."

"Marshall," she murmured.

He kissed her again to shut her up. "You will tell all of Aaa that tonight you killed the Vampire King. You will tell them that you stabbed me with a dagger made of pure silver."

"And what will you do?"

"I'm going to go away, Fionna."

"No, Marshall, you can't—"

He slammed his mouth on hers, his tongue immediately rolling over hers, and she kissed him back just as roughly. One of his hands started to massage her soft mounds, and she moaned into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to bring him closer. For a few minutes she was in bliss, with the Vampire King fondling her and kissing her. But eventually he broke off their kiss, and he floated over her, no longer having contact on her skin. "You'll see me again, Fionna," Marshall hissed. "I'll be in Aaa, hiding in the shadows, waiting. I have a home in the dark caves near the Ice Kingdom."

She cupped his cheek in her hand. "Can I at least have an answer?" she murmured softly.

Marshall smiled, not a smirk, not a trace of deviousness, and genuine smile. "Because," he hissed lowly, "you're not afraid of me. I couldn't kill someone as special as you. Goodbye, Fionna."

She closed her eyes for one moment. "Goodbye." The next moment she opened her eyes and he was gone. She was alone once again. Ten long minutes passed, and then Fionna stood up, put on a new tank top, and closed her bedroom window. She blew out the melting candles around her house, took off her bunny hat, and finally climbed into her bed. "Goodnight, Marshall Lee," she murmured, before covering her head with her blankets.

**Author's Note.**

**Well, there's the second installment. This story is now complete as a two-shot. I hope you enjoyed reading and please review to let me know what you think. Sorry if you're disappointed I didn't do a full-on lemon, but I didn't feel like it'd fit and I preferred to keep it lime. I ended it so Marshall Lee and Fionna could be friends, so now it's kind of like Adventure Time, except Marshall Lee's dark past is a lot... darker XD Thanks for reading. **


End file.
